Go To Sleep
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Cole comes back from a late shift and finds a tired Nya whose only energy left is from coffee. Cole X Nya super duper short story, three chapters at most.


**What is up my radical brosephs?!**

 **Okay, I've had this story in my mind for a few years now, and just got around to writing it. Cole and Nya are really close, Lloyd has not turned older yet, and it takes place during the episode where the ninja got that huge apartment that they couldn't afford. I can't remember which season that one was in, but I want to say 2 or so.**

 **Anyways, here ya go~**

The earth ninja sighed, walking up to the ninja's new apartment, fumbling in his pocket for the keys. It was past midnight, and he had been up finishing his shift as a bank guardian. His feet felt like they were about to fall off, and his eyelids were drooping with heaviness. He managed to jam the correct key into the lock, stumbling inside the apartment.

He wasn't sure how much longer the team could keep this up. Everyone had been working themselves to the bone, and it was pretty much useless. They'd saved up a decent amount of money, but it still wasn't enough. Their due date was approaching quicker than Cole had anticipated, and the entire team was falling apart physically. He stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind him. Stuffing his key back into his apartment, the black clad ninja was about to make his way into his room when he heard a frustrated groan come from the living room.

He turned to see a tense silhouette in front of a laptop. He recognized the shape of its hair, and the familiar shoulders of it. It was Nya, and from the light of the laptop screen, he could see that she was surrounded by papers scattered everywhere, and she was next to a mug, and she had part of her face gripped in her hands, and was murmuring to herself.

"Uh...Nya?" He whispered, setting his keys on the counter and kicking his shoes off at the door. She didn't respond, eyes still glued at the machine in front of her. The earth ninja walked up to her, then knelt beside her. Her eyes were wide with what he recognized as a caffeine-induced craze as she scribbled away at something on her paper. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Nya?" He whispered. She yelped a little, jumping up a bit. He took her shoulders into his hands, and she turned to stare at him, a wild look in her eyes.

"C-Cole!" She whisper-shouted, his hands squeezing her shoulders softly. Cole knew Nya pretty well by now; and by the looks of things here, she was working on something pretty significant. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded, sitting down next to her. "I had a late shift. What are you working on? It's too late for you to be up. You need to give yours-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't take a break. I just need more coffee and I can finish it." She responded, her fingers fidgeting. Cole released her, taking her hands in his.

"What are you working on?" He asked, voice quiet.

"A...a um..." She hesitated, her eyes averting from his gaze, a for-sure sign that she was searching for something other than the truth, "...just some blueprints, is all."

He raised an eyebrow, something Nya had always been jealous of. "Don't lie to me. I already saw your screen."

She sighed. "Just...don't tell Kai! Please?" She pleaded, her hands moving to shut her screen, but Cole slid her laptop towards him.

"You're taking online college courses?" He whispered. "Why wouldn't you tell us?" He asked, flipping through the assignment she had been working on.

"I...it's not important. " She stated, eyeing her laptop.

"Of course, it's important! Why would you think that?" He begun. "College is an opportunity that everyone should get to experience if they're up for it."

She closed her eyes, rubbing them with her fists, which the black clad ninja found incredibly cute.

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" He asked, shutting her laptop.

"A few months." She replied, making a grab for her laptop. Cole easily jerked back, and she only succeeded in colliding into his chest, causing him to chuckle.

"Come on. You need to go to sleep. Let's see," he began as she tried to push down onto his knee to provide her some support, "you work, what, two jobs? Three? And you don't get long breaks, I presume, and when you do, knowing you, you use that time to work on your schoolwork. Oh, not to mention that when you come back, you help out with Lloyd's training, and your blueprints, too. And then, I'm guessing that you stay up for a long time trying to finish your work. Overlord, when was the last time you slept? Ate an actual meal?" He asked as she leaned back, her hands intertwining with each other.

"My boss gives me enough time on my breaks to eat." She murmured. "You shouldn't assume that much."

"Why, was I wrong?" He asked, trying to hide his smug grin when she sighed heavily.

"No..." She whispered, her face dropping.

"I thought so. Now, how long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?" He asked, studying her now dark face, lacking the light from the laptop screen.

"…I mean, I take naps every now and then."

"Mm-hmm. Come on." He sighed, tugging her hand.

"I don't need sleep, I have coffee!" She urged, but the earth ninja wasn't having it. He pulled her up, then led her to her room. "I can't sleep, I'm too hyped up on coffee." She muttered as he pushed her onto the bed gently, and she slipped under the covers. "And, I need to finish that assignment!"

"No. You need sleep. Wake up early if your need to, but you really need a break. Go to sleep before I wake up your brother."

She mumbled something Cole didn't quite catch before he sat next to her, rubbing the bridge of her nose with his thumb, slightly humming while doing so.

"No." She whispered, trying to get away from the ninja, who only slid underneath the covers with her and secured his arms around her waist, effectively trapping her.

"I hate you." She mumbled, sleep dripping into her voice.

"Hate me all you want. It's for your own good, cutie." He responded, nuzzling his chin into her shoulder. The samurai only huffed in response, eventually giving into his intentions. Neither said anything else as he listened to her soft breaths drift into a regular pattern, signaling him that she had finally fallen asleep in who knows how long.

The black clad ninja sighed. What ever would he do with this woman? As leader of the team, it was his job to ensure that everyone was safe, healthy, and happy. She can't keep this up for much longer. He was surprised she was able to hold out as long as she did.

This woman would remain an unsolved enigma to him. Cute, pretty, tough, smart, and so much more.

Heh. Who would have known? He shook his head slightly as he curled up next to her, holding her close. She mumbled a little bit, but didn't wake.

...

 **I think I'm going to add onto this if I get a chance.**

 **Thank you for dropping by!**


End file.
